Five Nights at Freddy's: Always There
by Anders9001
Summary: Kevin Denver survived one week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and quit afterwards. He thought everything was over when he quit, but he's been haunted with nightmares about the animatronics, seeing things that aren't there and it's been driving him insane, so he finally decides to seek help and end this nightmare once and for all...
1. Dark

So this is my first FanFic ever and it's about Five Nights at Freddy's. I really hope all of you will enjoy this story, be sure to give feedback or criticism if you think that's necessary. Sorry that this first chapter is short but it's just a little introduction, to the whole story. The other chapters will be longer than this one I promise.

All I have left to say is:

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up Mr. Denver"

Darkness. That was all Kevin could see, but he heard someone talking to him. The voice sounded deep and growly, so he thought it was a man.  
Well, it kind of was but not really, it was more an IT who was talking to him.

"Can you hear me?"

Kevin tried to respond but he was too weak, he could barely move. All he managed to say was "Whuo is dere?"  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was big and had a tight grip.

"Ahh, good to see you're somewhat awake" the voice sound calm, but had a sense of anger in it.

"No need to rush things, just relax make yourself comfortable, struggling will only make it worse"

What was he talking about? And why could Kevin not see anything? Where was he? Who was talking to him?  
Questions kept piling up in Kevins mind, he was slighty nervous and started to panic a little bit.

"We have a place for you"

"You can join our family"

"You can become one of us"

"It'll only hurt for a few seconds, and then the pain will be over"

Kevin could hear somthing getting carried into the room. It sounded like metal being scraped along the floor.  
 _What is he going to do to me?_ Kevin thought.

"It's almost time"

The sweat was practically raining off Kevins face, now he was panicking.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?!" Kevin finally managed to say something.

"Oh don't you worry about that. It's not like it's going to kill you... well maybe it will, I guess we'll see when the time comes." the voice sounded so calm all of a sudden.

"Oh, well it's already time. It's been a nice chat with you Mr. Denver, we'll see you on the other side"

"WHO'S WE?!" Kevin screamed panicking comepletely.

"You'll find out, when you come back to us. Next week."

 _Come back to who?_ Kevin thought, but his thoughts got interrupted when the worst pain he ever felt rushed through his entire body.  
He was screaming his lungs out.

But then...

The pain stopped.


	2. Come Back To Us

Wow 2 chapters in one day, it's not normally gonna be like this every day but I just felt like writing today. Anyway it's time to start the story off! This chapter is mostly going to be about Kevin and what's happening in his life at the moment, so don't expect too much to happen here!

 **A little warning!** This chapter might be disturbing to some readers, so just putting up a **trigger warning!**

But other than that

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Kevin woke up screaming, sweat dripping off his face. He looked around noticing that he was in his house.

"Just a dream... just a dream..." he tried to calm himself down. This was not the first time he had nightmares.

Ever since he quit his job as the night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria he's been haunted with nightmares, all of them about the animatronics. They usually consisted of him running out of power in his office and Freddy popping up at the left door, another version of his dreams were him trying to either hide or run away from the animatronics without any luck. It was happening every single day, and Kevin was tired because he couldn't get a good nights sleep.

He looked at his bed. He had been sweating so much that his entire bed was soaked. He got up and went to the fridge to get some breakfast.  
He was thinking about his nightmare last night. It was completely different than any of his other dreams, he could only remember certain bits about it though. All he could remember was darkness, and a voice speaking to him, and then the pain at the end. He remembered one sentence that the voice in his dream told him when Kevin asked him who he was.

" _You'll find out, when you come back to us. Next week."_

What did he mean by that? Was his dream foreshadowing something he was gonna do next week?  
No that's crazy, there's no way. How would that even be possible?

Kevin ate the rest of his breakfast and decided to go outside to take a walk. He was unemployed at the moment, he couldn't find another job after he quit his night guard job at the pizzeria. So Kevin had all the time in the world to do as he pleased. He took a long walk around town, to think about a few things. Kevin lived in a small town so there was never really anything happening there, the worst thing that happened in his town so far was somebody who bumped into somebody's car by accident. Yeah, that's how much that actually happens in his town. But at least it was nice for walking around in, without all the annoying traffic or all the people. It was mostly quiet, just the way Kevin liked it.

As he was on his way back home, Kevin thought he heard something. It sounded like somebody speaking to him. He looked around, not seeing anybody so he just kept on walking. He heard something again, what could it be? He stopped trying to listen for it. He could hear a very faint voice speaking to him.

"Come... back... to... us..."

The sentence sent chills down Kevins spine, he looked around him again to see if anybody was there. There wasn't. He turned around to start walking again, when he bumped into something.

"Let's Eat?" he read on the thing he bumped into.

"Oh no..." Kevin looked up, seeing what he bumped into.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

In front of him was one hell of a sight. He recognized that it was Chica from the pizzeria but there was something wrong with her. Her eyes were completely black with white dots in the middle, and the rest of her body was withered. But the most disturbing thing about her were her eyes. Blood was running down her face from her eyes, her head twitching violently. She suddenly stopped and said:

"COME BACK TO US"

Kevin ran as fast as he could, he got home, locked the door, closed all his windows and shut the curtains. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like he had just ran a marathon. He ran into his bedroom closing the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

"I can't take it anymore..." he sobbed, lying down on his bed. It was bad enough with his nightmares, but hallucinations now too? It just kept getting worse and worse. He was so tired of this happening to him, why couldn't they just leave him alone? His eyes were starting to close, he was really tired. Soon he drifted into sleep...

He was running as fast as he could down the West Hallway, his heart was beating extremely fast as he felt the adrenaline rushing through his body, he was out of breath. He kept hearing the same thing over and over again:

"COME BACK TO US"

"COME BACK TO US"

"COME BACK TO US"

They were after him, there was nowhere to hide. Wait! The Office! He ran into the office and pressed the door button.

 _Click click._

It wasn't working. He knew he was doomed now.

They surrounded him, there was nowhere he could run now.

"COME BACK TO US" they all said it in unison, and then they lunged at him...

Kevin woke up sweating. It was another nightmare, how many more did he have to go through?. He felt a sharp pain on his left arm. As he looked over he saw blood on the sheets and a knife beside him, the blood came from his arm.  
 _Ahh shit!_ He thought to himself and went to clean it up, once he got it cleaned he noticed what was carved into his arm.

COME BACK TO US

"STOP IT PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he yelled out into his house.

"Only if you come back" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around. Freddy was standing in the doorway with the same expression as Chica had in the street.

"GO AWAY!" Kevin yelled as he punched out after Freddy. He fell on the ground noticing Freddy was nowhere to be seen. He was lying on the floor crying.

"Just leave me the fuck alone..." he sobbed.

After a long time lying on the floor crying, he went into his bedroom and opened one of the drawers in his cabinet.  
The gun was right there, all he had to do was take it, point it at his head and pull the trigger, then everything would be over. He took the gun and pointed it to his head.

 _Just pull the trigger_ he thought to himself. It was so easy but yet so hard. His hand was shaking.

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!" he yelled to himself.

 _Knock knock._

Somebody was knocking on Kevins door. He put down the gun and hid it. He went to the door to open it. Outside was a woman, who was here to ask him for a donation to a cause for helping poeple who wants to commit suicide.

"Do you want to make a donation?" she asked Kevin.

"Um, no thanks I don't have any money on me so..." he responded quietly.

"Alright that's fine, but here take this" she gave him a card. There stood something about a suicide hotline to call.

"If you know anyone who is having a rough time right now, then please give this to them" the woman said. "Other than that have a nice day sir!" she then walked off leaving Kevin at the doorway.

 _A suicide hotline? Might not be a bad idea._ He thought to himself, they might be able to help him with his little... situation. He closed the door and went to the kitchen to pick up a phone, and called the number from the card.

He was in a line, to talk to somebody. He hated lines.

" _Hello?_ " somebody was talking to him over the phone.

"Hello, this is the suicide hotline yeah?" Kevin asked the man.

" _Yes it is_ " he responded politely.

Kevin was trying to find the right words to say.

"I've had a bit of a problem the past few weeks..."


	3. Help

Another chapter! More story! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, without putting too much in there. I mean I want this series to go on for a little longer than a few chapters. How many though? I don't really know yet, but I'll figure it out as I go along.

Anyway here's the next chapter. It's going to be a little while before the 4th chapter is gonna be released, so just be patient! :D

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT: I'm going to try to get the next chapter out on Friday next week! Sorry to make you wait :(**

 **EDIT 2: I'm going to have to push back the chapter until either Sunday or Monday, I'm really sorry for this long wait, but I'm really busy at the moment :(**

* * *

Calling the suicide hotline didn't really help out Kevin, but the guy on the other end recommended that he should go see a psychologist to talk about his problems. Except there were not any psychologists nearby, he had to drive at least 2 hours just to get to the one who's closest. But Kevin decided to go anyway, despite the long road ahead. So he had ordered a time with the psychologist.

 _"Maybe I should get some sleep?"_ Kevin thought to himself, he knew that he was going to have a nightmare if he fell asleep, but he couldn't just avoid it either. He needed it.

"Fuck it" Kevin said out loud, and fell down on his bed. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. Just before he fell asleep he thought he heard something.

"Go to sleep, Kevin. It won't help"

* * *

Kevin woke up in his bed looking around him. He wasn't soaked in sweat, he was in his house lying in his bed. He didn't have any nightmares. Kevin couldn't believe it, this was the first time that he didn't have a nightmare. It always happened when he fell asleep, so how come it didn't happen this time? He got up, and went to open the door. When he opened it he was met by a Dining Area. The same one from that goddamn pizzeria.

"Fuck. My. Life" Kevin said to himself. He closed the door again, wanting to go back to his bed. But when he looked behind him he was back in the office.

"No... please stop this" he whispered to himself. He knew he was dreaming, so he tried to make everything go away, but it didn't. He went back through the door, hoping that this would all end soon. When he went through, he didn't see anything. It was pitch black. Completely silent. The door closed behind him and dissapeared.

 _"Dammit"_ Kevin thought. All of a sudden a bright spotlight appeared in the room. In the middle of a spotlight was a chair, he went over to it. There was a note on it.

"SIT DOWN" It looked like it had been written with... blood? He chose to sit down in the chair, as soon as he did the chair strapped him down so he couldn't move no matter how much he tried. He looked around trying to see if there was anything there, but there was nothing there. He blinked, and the room he was in changed. He was still sitting in the same chair, but now he was in some sort of office. There was a man who was sitting in front of him. Kevin noticed a desk where there was a little sign which said "Simon Collins, Psychologist"

"I'm glad you came to see me today Kevin, I understand you've had some rough weeks?" the man, who he assumed was Simon Collins talked to him as if nothing was wrong. "I've read a bit of your file, and the information you gave me is very interesting to say the least. I've definitely never heard anything like this before."

Kevin blinked again, and he was back in the office at the pizzeria, but he saw someone sitting in the chair, keeping an eye on the restaurant. Who could that be?

He blinked again and he was back with the psychologist.

"I think the solution to your problem is to go back and face your fears. Act like you're the one in control, and not them. Try not to act scared, but tough instead. If that doesn't work then I'm afraid I can't help you out with this one." Simon said.

What was he talking about?

Kevin blinked again, appearing in the office again. There was still a man sitting in the chair monitoring everything. Kevin noticed noticed something at the left door, it looked like a hand from a certain animatronic that reached in and fiddled with the controls. The man in the chair tried close the door but the button didn't work. Suddenly the animatronic lunged at the man in the chair, and everything went dark.

* * *

The lights turned back on and Kevin found himself in a new room with a table in the middle, there was a man lying on it. He looked familiar...

Was it the same guy he just saw getting caught?

Four pair of eyes popped up in the darkness, and surrounded the man on the table. One of them was holding something. Then everything went dark again, and Kevin woke up on the table with the four pair of eyes staring at him. Now he could see who the eyes belonged to. The 4 animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. One of them was holding a Freddy Fazbear suit. Everything went dark again, and he was back at the psychologists office.

"YOU'LL BECOME ONE OF US"

It wasn't the psychologist anymore, but instead Freddy was sitting in front of him with that horrifying expression like last time.

Everything went dark, and Kevin heard one last sentence.

"YOU WERE MEANT FOR THIS"

* * *

Kevin woke up in his bed, sweating like usual. He was getting used to it now. But that's not what bothered him, it was his dream. It was so bizzare this time, not like anything he's ever experienced before. He looked around him, there was a note hanging on his door. He got up and read it.

"WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU"

Kevin had enough of this, it was time to pay that psychologist a visit...

* * *

Kevin was parked outside the psychologists house. He went up to the door and knocked on it.

Now what he saw next surprised him. It was the exact same guy who was in his dream. He had long dark hair, brown eyes and glasses. It was exactly the same guy.

"Hello there!" he greeted Kevin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin Denver, I ordered a time here with you" Kevin responded still in shock.

"Ah yes, I read you were coming today. Come in and take a seat I'll be right with you" the man was really nice to him.

Kevin snapped out of his little shock and went inside, took off his shoes and hung his jacket on a pole near the door. It was a big house the psychologist had, it looked like it could be worth millions of dollars. Everything looked so high class, even though he's just a psychologist. Where did he get the money for this?

"Just go right ahead and take a seat" he pointed Kevin towards a sofa. Kevin sat down and waited for the psychologist to come. He was still amazed by the house.

"Alright just follow me up to the office, and we can get started" Kevin followed him. They entered the office, and it looked exactly the same as in his dream. This was starting to get really weird. Kevin sat down in a chair and the psychologist sat in front of him. Kevin noticed the desk, behind him with a sign on it. "Simon Collins Psychologist" This was really bizarre. Everything was just like in his dream.

"I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Simon Collins, nice to meet you." Simon introduced himself.

"I'm glad you came to see me today Kevin, I understand you've had some rough weeks?" Simon said. Same as in his dream.

"Yeah it's been driving me crazy, sometimes I see things that aren't there, I also get nightmares every time I go to sleep. I just want it to be over." Kevin said.

"Yes I understand" Simon said calmly. "I've read a bit of your file, and the information you gave me is very interesting to say the least. I've definitely never heard anything like this before."

"Do you know how to make it stop?" Kevin asked.

"Well could you tell me how these nightmares occurred in the first place? What were they about again?" Simon was curious.

"Well it all started when I quit my job as night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Kevin started. "You've heard of the place right?"

Simon nodded.

"So I was there for a week and this might sound crazy, but the animatronics they have at that place... aren't as friendly during the night. They roam around, trying to get into my office. They tried to stuff me into a suit. At least that's what Phone Guy told me." Kevin said.

"Who's Phone Guy?" Simon asked.

"He was a guy who called me every day, well he didn't call me they were actually pre-recorded messages. But they played every night, giving me tips on how to survive the night. He told me about how the animatronics would see me as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and that they would try and stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit if they caught me" Kevin continued. "I assumed he was a former night guard at the place, since he said he has worked in the same office that I was in. But he didn't make it... when I came in for my fourth night, I heard the message for that night. The animatronics caught him."

"And you say you quit after that week?" Simon asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, and ever since that I've been haunted with nightmares about the animatronics. I want it to stop, it's been going on for 3 weeks now. THEY JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kevin yelled the last part as much as he could. "Sorry, had to get it out of my system"

"It's okay, I've dealt with worse things before." Simon smiled to him. "Anyway you might be experiencing something called "Post traumatic stress disorder" AKA "PTSD" Do you know what that is?"

"No" Kevin said.

"It's a mental disorder that can develop after a person is exposed to a traumatic event, such as sexual assault, warfare, traffic collisions, or other threats on a persons life." Simon explained. "Have you had any suicidal thoughts?"

"Yes, I couldn't take it anymore and I tried to shoot myself. But a woman knocking on my door stopped me. She was going around gathering donations to help people with suicidal thoughts, and she gave me a card with a number on it for a suicide hotline. How convenient huh?" Kevin said. "So I called them, and they asked that I should see a psychologist and that's how I ended up here."

"Well good that you didn't commit suicide. Suicide is never the answer Kevin, if you ever get those kind of thoughts again then talk to somebody about. Even though it might be difficult to open up to another person, it helps." Simon said. "Anyway, I might have an idea how to get rid of your nightmares. Now this is not usually how you're supposed to treat this, but I think it might work"

"What is it?" Kevin asked, he already knew what he was going to say but he wanted to make sure that what happened in his dream was actually real.

"I think the solution to your problem is to go back and face your fears. Act like you're the one in control, and not them. Try not to act scared, but tough instead. If that doesn't work then I'm afraid I can't help you out with this one." Simon said.

"Great" Kevin wasn't happy. "That's not going to be so easy, you know that right?"

"Nothing in life is easy Kevin, we just learn to accept it." Simon said. "So that's all we have time for today, call me if you ever want to come back and talk okay?"

"Sure" Kevin said.

They got up and went to the front door. Kevin got his shoes and jacket on and was about to leave but Simon stopped him.

"I know it's not going to be easy Kevin, but try and for the love of god don't get too careless. Remember to be careful." he said.

"Don't worry Doc" Kevin said and left. He went to his car and was on his way back home.

Simon closed the door and went back inside. He picked up the phone and called somebody.

" _Yes?_ "

"I got him, he's coming back" Simon said.

" _Good._ " he said, and hung up.

Simon put the phone down on his desk. He didn't like what he had to do, but if he didn't the nightmares would come back...

* * *

Kevin was sitting at home reading the news paper. He found the ad he was looking for.

 **HELP WANTED**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am._

 _Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

$120 a week. To apply call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Kevin circled the ad, and ripped it out the page and hung it up on his fridge. He picked up his phone and put in the number. Was he really going to do this? He might as well just end it himself. What was he thinking?

"God dammit" Kevin said to himself and called the number.

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how can I help you?"_ the woman over the phone sounded very cheerful.

"Hi, I called to apply for a job, can I speak with the manager?" Kevin asked her.

" _One moment!"_ she put him on hold. At least there was some nice music in the background to listen to.

" _Hello, Scott Connors speaking"_ an older man got put on the phone.

"Hello, this is the manager right?" Kevin asked to be sure.

" _Yes it is"_ he replied.

"Great, I've read the ad in the news paper, about the night guard job. I wanted to apply for it." Kevin said.

" _Great! Finally someone who wanted to take the job. Ever since the lasst guy quit nobody wanted to take the job again."_ he said

" _I wonder why"_ Kevin thought sarcastically.

" _What's your name son?_ " Scott asked.

"My name is Kevin Denver" Kevin responded.

" _Well that name sounds familiar... have you worked here before?_ " Scott asked him.

"No I haven't, but I've worked as a night guard at several other places." Kevin lied.

" _Oh great, so you even have some experience. We couldn't ask for somebody better to take the job!_ " Scott sounded happy. " _You can start your shift on monday if you'd like._ "

"I'll be there!" Kevin said.

" _Okay, come in tomorrow and I'll give you everything you'll need, and some important information"_ Scott replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Kevin said.

" _See ya kid_ " Scott replied and hung up.

Kevin put down the phone, he got the job. Now he just needed to survive the week without seeming weak. That was going to be easy right? He sure hoped so. Kevin went into his bedroom to get some sleep, even though he knew he was gonna have nightmares. For the first time he didn't even care, that he was gonna have nightmares. He just hopped into his bed and slowly closing his eyes, falling asleep.

He heard a sentence before falling asleep.

"WE KNEW YOU'D COME BACK TO US, SEE YOU SOON."


	4. 6:00 AM

I'm so sorry for the really long wait of this chapter, but I've been so busy the past days. But now I'm back, and ready to write some more! I'm also going to be setting deadlines now, for when a new chapter will come out. If the chapter is not out by then, check on the latest chapter and look for an **EDIT** section, I'll be writing there if anything doesn't go as planned.

 **Next Chapter: Friday, 9th December.**

But anyway,

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT:** I might have to post the chapter tomorrow, which'll be **Saturday, 10th December** since I'm not quite done writing it yet.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Here he was again, it was Sunday, the day before Kevin had to start his week here. He went to see the manager who wanted to give him the things that he needed. It was hard for Kevin to even enter the place, but he forced himself to go in.

Once he entered he could hear kids screaming and laughing. It looked like there was a birthday party happening. Kevin noticed the animatronics, who was singing on the stage. It was pretty weird to see them during the day, Kevin was used to seeing them as kill-happy robots but now they looked so friendly and nice, like there was nothing wrong with them. Kevin tried to stay out of their sight while going to the managers office. Surprisingly it worked, and he knocked on the door to the managers office.

"One minute, I'll be right there!" It came from inside the office. After a short period of time, he opened the door.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I'm the one who applied for the job as the night guard" Kevin responded.

"Oh right, you were supposed to come in today, um, come in, come in!" the manager pulled Kevin into the office. It was rather small for being the managers office and there wasn't really anything in there other than his desk and a pair of chairs in front of it.

"Take a seat" the manager, Scott, said.

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" he asked.

"My name is Kevin" Kevin responded.

"And last name?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Denver. Kevin Denver." Kevin said.

"Alright good. I brought you in here today to give you some important information about the job. Now this might sound a little crazy, but just hear me out! The animatronics here tend to malfunction during the night, we have tried to have a mechanic look at them but he couldn't find what was wrong. But since they malfunction during the night, they might roam around a bit and they will try to enter your office, which is why we've installed some blast doors to help you keep them out. You with me so far?" Scott said.

"Yeah I'm good. Continue." Kevin responded.

"Okay, well that was pretty much the information that you need anything else you'll need to know will be explained on some training tapes you'll get during the nights. All there's left now is to just give you your uniform and your badge" Scott handed Kevin a blue uniform with a badge lying on top of it, which said: "Night Guard of FFP" and then a picture of Freddy on it.

"You'll meet here tomorrow at 12 am and your shift ends at 6 am. Any questions?" Scott asked.

"No I got it" Kevin said.

"Alright good. Well good luck Kevin, it might get tough" Scott replied.

Kevin stood up and went out from the office. When Kevin was about to leave, he noticed Freddy standing in front of him and Kevin got startled.

"Why hello again Mr. Denver" Freddy said in his deep bear-like animatronic voice.

"Leave me alone" Kevin responded and walked past Freddy, and out the door.

* * *

Kevin was sitting at home, just staring at his uniform. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, his "first" day or more night as a night guard.

 _"I might as well be crazy_ " Kevin thought.

Kevin was so tired, that he went to bed early. Well after he got some food first of course. He pretty much just speed ate so that he could get to bed.  
He was now done eating and was lying on his bed, ready to go to sleep. He knew he was going to have a nightmare again, but he needed the sleep. So he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kevin woke up in his bed, and he sat up looking around him. He was in his house, he wasn't sweating and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange" Kevin said to himself and went up to open his bedroom door, he remembered last time when he thought he didn't have a nightmare as soon as he opened the door it happened.

Kevin slowly opened the door, he could see the rest of his house in front of him. Was he really not dreaming right now? Kevin was really surprised, this was the first time it's ever happened. After exploring his house a few minutes, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't dreaming and decided to get some breakfast. He looked at the time, it was 11 AM. He had loads of time to get ready for tonight.

After Kevin was done eating his breakfast he had no idea what to do next, so he just sat there staring at the clock, hearing it go 'round and 'round.

 _Tick tock, tick tock._ It was completely silent except for the clock ticking. He sat there for minutes and minutes turned to hours, Kevin had fallen asleep again, and when he woke up he noticed the clock on the wall. It was 11 PM.

" _Good god, have I been sitting here for that long?"_ Kevin thought, he had fallen asleep again and once more he didn't have a nightmare. It was actually starting to freak him out.

Kevin stood up and went to get his uniform, he might as well drive now, since it was a long drive to the pizzeria. He grabbed the uniform, put it on, took the badge, and put it on his uniform. He went to his bedroom drawer and got a flashlight, just in case, then he got his jacket and went out the door, locked it, went to his car, and drove off.

* * *

He pulled up in the pizzerias parking lot, and looked at the restaurant. Kevin was nervous, he could actually die tonight if he wasn't careful.

 _"What did that psychologist think? Why did he send me back here?"_ Kevin thought, how was this supposed to help him in any way?

"Get yourself together Kevin, it's going to be easy" Kevin said to himself, trying to calm himself down. He got out of the car, and went to the main entrance there was a note hanging on it.

" _The key is under the rock on your right. -Scott"_ Kevin looked under the rock, true enough there was a key. What a safe spot to hide it, not like anyone could just come and take it.

"Probably forgot to give me this didn't you" Kevin said to himself, and opened the door. As he got inside it was completely dark, he looked for his flashlight he took with him. He found it and turned it on, he was in the Dining Area. He shined the light at the Show Stage, and there they were. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica was standing in their respective places.

 _"Where's Foxy though?"_ Kevin remembered he had his own "stage". Kevin shined the light over the Pirate Cove, and opened the curtain. Foxy was standing there, turned off. He closed the curtain again, and went down the West Hallway, and went into his office. It looked exactly the same, nothing had changed. There was a hat lying on the table, Kevin picked it up. It said: "Night Guard" on it. Scott probably also forgot to give him that.

Kevin sat down in the chair, and looked at the time. It was 11:55 PM, it wasn't long now. Kevin just sat there waiting. It turned over to 12:00 AM.

Kevin sighed.

"Here we go" he said out loud and picked up the monitor. He switched the camera to the show stage, and what he saw took him completely by surprise. All the animatronics were gone. Kevin switched through all the cameras noticing that there was no one to be seen. The Pirate Cove was also empty, with an IT'S ME sign standing in front of the Pirate Cove. Kevin looked through all the cameras again, but there was no one there.

The phone in his office rang, Kevin thought it was going to be Phone Guy again, but when it picked up he heard the words: " _Welcome back"_ and then it hung up. This was bizarre, the animatronics were no where in sight and the message on the phone wasn't Phone Guy. What was going on?

Kevin put down the monitor and turned on each of the hall lights, nothing was there. This was really weird. He had seen the animatronics on the stage when he walked in, so how come they're all gone now? More importantly where were they? They had to be in the restaurant somewhere. Kevin looked out of both doors, yelling.

"Hello? Anyone there?" No response.

Hours passed, and there was still nothing to be seen. Kevin was actually going insane over it. So much that he went out of his office, and was dancing in the Dining Area, shouting.

"I'M HERE, HELLO? COME AND GET ME!" but no one was there.

More hours passed, it was 5:55 AM. Kevin was sitting in his chair in his office, with no power he had let it run out on purpose hoping something would show up. But there was no one there. All of a sudden there were loud dinging noises as the clock turned to 6:00 AM. Kevin looked at the monitor again, and the animatronics were back on the stage again. He switched to the Pirate Cove cam, and the curtains were closed with the Out of Order sign in front of it. What the hell was going on? Where were they during the night?

Kevin went out of his office, and into the Dining Area. He was staring at the animatronics, before he went out of the door and went to the parking lot to get his car. He got in looked at the pizzeria again, and drove off.

* * *

Kevin was back home, lying on his bed. He was still stunned by the fact the animatronics were no where to be seen during the night. What were they doing?  
Kevin felt his eyes slowly closing, and then he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up, in his bed. No nightmares again. Kevin looked at the time it was already 6 PM. Kevin got out of bed to make some food. He was wondering if the animatronics were going to be there tonight. For the only time in his entire life, he actually hoped they would come after him this time.

* * *

Kevin was in the pizzerias parking lot again. He went inside, the animatronics were there. Kevin ran to his office, picking up the monitor and they were still standing there. This time Kevin was going to stare at them to make sure they weren't going anywhere. The time passed hit 12:00 AM, and as soon as it did the monitor glitched. As soon as it came back again, the animatronics were gone.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kevin slammed his hand down in the table knocking over everything. He threw the monitor out into the hallway, and started to destroy the entire office, smashing all the stuff that was in there.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

* * *

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

6:00 AM. The animatronics were back on stage. Kevin went to his car and drove back home.

This had happened for 3 weeks straight now, and Kevin was going insane. He tried to reach his psychologist, Simon again. But every time he tried to call him, it would say the number doesn't exist. Kevin knew where he lived though, so he drove over to his house. But when he was knocking on the door, no one responded.

Kevin was slowly going insane...


	5. Voices

It's that time again! New chapter! YAY!

Sorry about this being really short but, the next chapter is going to be a big one! Which is why it'll take a while before getting released, but it's worth the wait! It might seem like the next chapter is going to be the last one, but it's not! There's still a lot to be told, and the next chapter will answer A LOT of the stuff that's been happening to Kevin. So look forward to that!

 **Next Chapter: Sunday, 18th December**

But anyway,

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

How can this be happening?

That is what Kevin has thought the last weeks, while working at Freddy's. The animatronics haven't tried to stuff him into a suit at all since he came back. How?  
He was starting to think that this was one of his nightmares, but weirder than all the others he's had. But after 4 long weeks, it's safe to say this was not a dream.

But one thing was for certain, Kevin was actually going crazy.

He's been trying to contact Simon, his psychologist, but he hasn't been able to. Every time he calls him it says the number doesn't exist. Whenever he tried to look for other psychologists online he couldn't find a single one. How could this be happening? What was going on?

* * *

Kevin pulled up in the parking lot in front of the pizzeria. Every time he was coming to work, he hoped at least something would happen, no matter what it was. He went inside, seeing the animatronics on stage like always. Whenever Kevin went to the office they would be gone, but this time he was going to stand in the Dining Area, staring at them to make sure they weren't going anywhere.

The clock hit 12:00 AM. Kevin was still staring at them. They weren't moving.

It had been five minutes, since it hit 12:00 AM, and the animatronics were still not moving.

Now it was ten minutes, and they still weren't moving. Now it was actually starting to creep Kevin out, he wanted something to happen but he didn't expect anything to actually happen. He decided to go to the office.

When he picked up the monitor, they were gone...

* * *

Another week had passed with the same thing happening every time. Whenever Kevin went to the office the animatronics would be gone. But they never moved when Kevin was standing in the Dining Area.

Kevin was in front of the restaurant again. He went inside, then to his office, sat down and picked up the monitor. What he saw shocked him.

The animatronics were actually there! They were still standing on stage, and it was 12:05 AM. He couldn't believe his own eyes. There was just one odd thing about it.  
They were staring at him through the cameras. Nothing else. They were just standing there looking like they were turned off, but staring at him.

Kevin started to hear whispers around him, they were coming from all over the place.

"HAVING FUN YET?"

"WE ARE"

That was all they were saying, but where and who was saying it?

The whispers were getting louder as time went by, so much that you couldn't call them whispers anymore. It felt like they speaking right into his ears, getting so loud that it was starting to hurt.

"HAVING FUN YET?"

Kevin was holding his ears hoping the voices would stop, but they were only getting louder. Kevin stood up squeezing his ears so much that his whole head started to hurt.

"HAVING FUN YET?"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Kevin was shouting as much as he could. The pain was unbearable, and it only got worse.

Then it stopped.

There was not a sound to be heard anymore. The animatronics were back to normal, looking turned off. Kevin looked at the time, it was 6:00 AM.

" _Already?_ " Kevin thought. It felt like he had just arrived and now it was already 6:00 AM. How was that possible? Well he was just glad that it was over and he could go home.

* * *

It was the next day, Kevin was sitting in the office. The time had just hit 12:00 AM. The animatronics were staring at him again, Kevin prepared himself for the same thing that happened the night before.

"THEY MUST SUFFER"

"THEY MUST DIE"

Kevin was right the voices were back, but they were saying some completely different things. It was terrifying.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT"

The voices were getting louder, like last time. It hurt again, the unbearable pain. It got extremely loud this time, repeating the same things over and over again.

"THEY MUST SUFFER"

"THEY MUST DIE"

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT"

It felt like an eternity, just sitting there. Kevin was covering his ears, even though it didn't help at all.

All of a sudden, the power cut off and the voices stopped. Now it was completely silent. Not a single sound could be heard.

"Fuck" Kevin whispered, thinking he was about to die. The doors began opening and closing themselves. How was that possible? There wasn't any power. The lights started to flicker. Screens in his office began turning to static, and starting to flash the words: IT'S ME. Then everything went dark...

 _h̫͓͚̠ͭe̵̻̻̦͗̄ͫ̽͡͡l͖̺͕̳̙̼̥͎̇͐l͈͎̔ͦ̽͑͝o͍̰̜̦̖͕̜͛ͪ̑͑ͤ͛̚_

One single voice started to speak to Kevin in the darkness.

"KILL THEM ALL"

That was the only thing it said, and then it vanished. The lights turned back on, and it was 6:00 AM. Kevin was just sitting in his chair not knowing what to think about all of this. After a bit of staring, Kevin decided to go home.

"This is crazy, I should just quit. It's getting too much" Kevin was speaking to himself, while he was lying on his bed.

"Why have I not quit yet? Why? Why? Why? Why? _W̶̱͍͎̘̝̜͉̠̺͊͋̍̇́ͬH̵̵͎̼͎̪̻͓͓͚͂̓̀̽́̍̚̚Ỹͥ́͑҉͚͠?̢̟̯̳̳̅͆̕͝!̺̬̦̌͛ͥͮ_ " Kevin screamed.

* * *

One week had passed, with the same stuff happening every night and Kevin couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to quit his job as night guard. Although after he did, the nightmares started coming back, getting more messed up as they went along.

Kevin was sitting on his bed, with his gun in his hand. This wouldn't be hard. _i̡̠̳̝̰̜̮̼̾̌͑ṱ̥͇̞̫̐̊ͨ͜ ̣̦̺̮̤̹̜̯ͦͧ̈́̀w͉͍̭̩̖̣̬͉̅͝a̔̽͏҉̫͙̱͝s̛̥̻͚͍͚̆͌͑ͪ͋ͫͪ ͉̤̩̳͔̱̦͚̔̀ͬͬ̄ͩ́ͣ̈̕͜e̡̬̲̟͖̠̝̠͔ͮ̇̌̾̑͛͡a̴̭̰͙̞͇̱̼̼̟ͤ̋̄́̌̄̊̃s̭̥͕̠̍̂͆̈ͤͥͭy̭̗͍ͣ̍ͣ̊̆͡_

He was sobbing, it was too much for him. He just wanted it to end. The pain. It made his life a living hell. He put the gun up to his head. _A̴̗̜̫̖̼̜͇̒̾ͯ̀͟Ṇ̢̺͖̻̳̹͉͙͇ͮ̀̾̄̈́ͤ̏͒̚D̴̳̯̩̪͛̑ͤ̾̓̀ͬ̚͞͠ ̴͆ͨͭ҉̠̙̺̖P̸̩̙̟̺̻̌̿̒̽ͥ̇͘U̘̺͈͖̗̟̓̒͋ͤͬ̀ͥ͘ͅL̙͍̝̭͍̀ͯ͗̈́ͩ̆͜͠L̢̩̲̲͖͇̹̓ͮÈ̦̰͉̺̻̬̝̥̈̄̿̋ͨ̎͑͆̕ͅḎ̶͉͈̥͉̓̾ͮ̒ͦ̍̇ͅ ̲̰͓͎͖̅͑̆͜Ṭ̢͉̟̱̖͊ͫ̀͐̋͠H̹̩̩͇̥̱̺̰ͥ̈͛̿̓͛͑͆̀E̝̻̗̍̋̊ͫ̎ͤ͒͗̀ ̶̢̗̙ͬ͒͆͑̋ͧ̒̀̎T̢̛̞̪̼̦̂͐͗͝Ŕ̴̫͈̜͉̼̞͐Į͚̮̥͖̄ͦͧͥͬͥ̈G̓̈ͭ̇͐͒͢͏̝̬͔͙G͎͔̦̩ͣ̄̽̾́Ę͈̣̺̜̯̱̏̅̋̀̂̉͘Ȓ̨̳̭͇̤̹̭͕̐͊̄͑ͭ͒̅ͦ_

"God dammit" Kevin sobbed, throwing the gun on the floor.

* * *

"Listen only to the sound of my voice, Scott, Simon, Kevin, all must die..."

* * *

Kevin woke up in his bed, breathing heavily. Another nightmare... or was it? All he heard was just one single sentence. He couldn't remember what it said though. Something about dying, was all he could remember. These nightmares were getting really bizarre. Kevin went out of his bedroom, and saw something from his window. It looked like four pair of eyes staring at him. Kevin blinked and they were gone. Were they really there? Or was his mind just playing tricks on him? He blinked again, and he saw them for a split second. They were all standing in front of him...

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

Then they were gone. Kevin ran into his bedroom grabbing the gun on the floor, pointing it around his house. He was freaking out, so much that he was shaking all over his body.

"Please make this stop..." Kevin whispered. _t͛̐̚҉̳͈̹̱̜ͅĥ̛̺͖͓ͨͥͪ̎́̌͌͟͡ě͇̃̐ͪ͊́n̜͍͓̯̮̪͒̉̆ͫ̃̈́ͨ͡ ̃̿ͯ̏̚҉̼͉̙̬͙̲͍̺ḧ̷̬̻̖͙̻̫̙̜ͩͧͮͣ͆̀͡e̮͖ͮ͒̇ ̸̳͔̻̰̂͐ͩͮͩș̶̷ͫ̄̅̍̾͒̌h̡̛͎̩̭͊̂ͣ̂̈̐̇ő̷̾͒̍ͣͥ҉͖̜̟t͎̦̺͉ͫ͛ͮ͊́̋ͪͦ̓ ̦̘͇͙̂ͯ̏ͭͩ̃̌̾̀h̳͔̬͎̜ͬ̀͞į̗̬̱̤͓͔͈̲̫̄́̏̐͌̂ͤ̚͝m̧̲̦͓̰͇̼̤͈ͦ̒ͥ͐̍̾̆̕s̸̡̮͖̖̯̺̲̐̇̾͞e̡͕̣̘͉̝͕͊ͪ̏ͥ̌ͧ͋l̲̝̞̗̗̜̰̰͆̃̈́ͮ̀̚f̨͚̞̞̖̬̜͕̟͌̀ͮ́_

He put the gun on the kitchen counter, and went to get something to eat.

* * *

He came back. He was back as the night guard, it seemed like it was the only way to make his nightmares go away. But now he had to deal with everything else instead. It was getting too much, he already tried to end it. He couldn't do it again. His next shift was tomorrow.

For some reason, he had a feeling it was going to be his last...


	6. All Must Die

Here we are again! This chapter is one of the longer ones, and it's also a bit slower paced than some of the other chapters, also sorry about it taking so long to come out, but I haven't really had time to sit down and write for long periods of time.

Anyway we are nearing the end of the story! It's not going to go on for like 20 chapters or something. So sorry if you were expecting that, but this is my first fanfic so I'll get better at writing as time goes on.

Also I threw in a little nod to FNaF: Sister Location, just because it seemed to fit well in here. It's pretty easy to spot, at least if you've seen the trailer to the game. :)

 **Next Chapter: Saturday, 24th December.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **EDIT:** I'm really sorry guys, but I won't be able to post the chapter on Saturday like I said. I'm going on a trip to see my family this weekend, since we are going to celebrate Christmas and New Years together. So expect the next chapter to be released some time in January, I don't know when but I'll update this chapter when I find out.

I hope you'll all be patient, and also thank you to all of you who thought my story was worth following. I love ya'll! ;)

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

 **See you in 2017! :)**

 **EDIT 2: Next Chapter: Saturday, 14th January.**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys!**

* * *

Kevin was in the parking lot at the pizzeria. He didn't want to go since he had a weird feeling about this night. But nonetheless here he was, ready to face the horrors once more. Kevin got out of his car. He could feel the wind howling as he stood outside, it was really strong. Then it began thundering with a side of rain.

"This feels like some sort of horror movie cliche" Kevin said to himself and went to the front door. He got inside and closed it. He went to his office and sat down, switching through the cameras as usual. He was on the show stage making sure the animatronics weren't going to move. The time hit 12:00 AM and the power cut off at the same time.

"What the hell?" Kevin said out loud, this had never happened before, what was going on? He could hear steps coming from the halls, getting closer with every one.

" _This is the end_ " he thought to himself. He sat there in silence as the footsteps had stopped, waiting. Then Freddy stormed inside the office screaming at Kevin, knocking him out...

* * *

"Are you there, Mr. Denver?"

It was pitch black. Kevin couldn't see a thing. He couldn't move either.

"Hello?" Kevin said into the darkness. He could hear a voice talking.

"Take off his blindfold"

Light suddenly burst into Kevin's eyes. It was so bright he couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted, and he saw them standing in front of him. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Kevin was scared. He knew what the animatronics could do if they got the chance. They were going to stuff him into a Freddy Fazbear suit. He was sure of it.

"Hello again" Freddy bowed over, reaching Kevin's height. "Sorry about the hitting you on the head, but you wouldn't have went along if i didn't"

"What do you want?" Kevin asked. "And what have you been doing these past weeks?"

"Well it might be a long story, but I'll tell you if you really want to hear it" Freddy said, taking a step back.

"Let me start at the very beginning of all of this" Freddy started. "First of all you might have some questions about how we are like this. If I'm being completely honest, we're actually dead."

Kevin was confused. What was he talking about? How could an animatronics be dead?

Freddy continued.

"Now that might sound like nonsense but hear me out. We are the souls of the children that were murdered here. I believe you've heard about, if not then let me give you the details. There was an employee who worked here, but got fired because of bad behavior. His name was Simon. He was so outraged that he got fired. So he decided to take revenge on the pizzeria. His original plan was actually not to kill us kids, but the employees. But for some reason he decided to go after kids instead, and we were the unlucky ones. Somehow Simon had sneaked inside the pizzeria right before closing time without anyone noticing him. He then got into the backstage, and put on a golden Freddy Fazbear suit. He found us and then one more. He then acted like he was an animatronic. He asked us to follow him into the backstage. When we got in there... he killed us all. He probably hadn't though how to get rid of our bodies, but the animatronics were also there. So he stuffed us into them, which is how we're stuck here. Then the fifth child he stuck inside the suit he was wearing. You with me so far?"

That was a lot to take in. Kevin tried to wrap his head around it and nodded.

Freddy continued.

"Okay, in case you're wondering Vincent did get caught, but escaped. We have no idea where he is now, and that's what we need your help with. We want to leave this place, but we've got unfinished business. So before we can go, we have to do some things. That's why you're here"

"Why do you need my help? Can't you just do whatever you want yourself?" Kevin asked.

"We would, if we could. You see, even though we're spirits, the animatronics still have programming in their system. They aren't allowed to leave the pizzeria. Which means we can't leave either" Freddy said.

"Okay, but how have you been doing all of this these past weeks?" Kevin asked.

"Well, since we're spirits we can "haunt" people. Which is what we've been doing to you. Giving you nightmares, making you see stuff that isn't there. We've actually been trying to break you since you quit. And it worked, you came back. When you came back, we needed to break your mind even further which is why we weren't there during the nights. We were in a hidden room at the backstage, in case you were wondering. And then the whispers that you've been hearing the past few days, were also a part of it." Freddy said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kevin asked.

"Well we want you to do a few things. First of all, you need to kill the manager then-" Freddy got interrupted by Kevin.

"WHAT?! I'm not going to kill anybody! Especially not the manager!" Kevin yelled. Freddy put a finger on Kevin's lips.

"Shh, let me finish please. Like said kill the manager, then kill Simon, the one who killed US, then afterwards you need to kill yourself. Now before you say anything, let me explain why you need to do these things." Freddy wrapped the blindfold around Kevin's mouth so he couldn't talk. "You need to kill the manager because, he ignored this "incident" about us. He made sure nobody heard about it, and just continued on with his business. Probably because he didn't want to ruin the restaurant's reputation. But that still doesn't give him the right to ignore it"

Freddy had a picture in his hand.

"This is what he looks like" Freddy showed the picture to Kevin.

Kevin was stunned when he saw who was on the photo. It was his psychologist. But how?

"Like said, we don't know where he is. But we believe you'll be able to find him" Freddy put the picture away. "Then there's you of course. We can't leave evidence behind, otherwise we won't be able to leave this place. Don't ask why..."

Freddy went behind Kevin.

"Now I'm going to remove this, so you can speak. If you have questions please ask, and don't scream, please" Freddy smiled at him.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Kevin yelled out.

"I told you not to scream Mr. Denver" Freddy said calmly.

"I'm not going to do whatever you want me to do. You can stay here in this place and rot for all I care. What do I get, doing this for you? NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! SO. WHY. THE. FUCK. SHOULD I HELP YOU?!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs, so it could be heard throughout the whole pizzeria.

"We were afraid you'd say that..." Freddy looked down, along with the other animatronics. Freddy looked at Chica. "Chica?"

Chica looked up at Freddy and took a step towards Kevin.

"I know it's not what you want to do. I can understand. But please. If you want to make a few children happy, then please do this one thing" Chica said in her soothing but robotic voice.

"I'm not falling for your mind games. You won't be able to make me do it" Kevin hissed at Chica.

Freddy looked at Bonnie and Foxy.

"Get the suit" he commanded them. "Since you don't want to cooperate, then we'll have to this THE HARD WAY" Freddy's eyes turned black with white dots in the middle.

"If you don't want to help us, then we'll make sure you get the same fate as us. You'll be stuck here after you're dead... with us!" Freddy exclaimed.

Bonnie and Foxy put the suit on a table.

"You sure you don't want to do this?" Freddy asked.

"What's the fucking point. I'm going to die anyway!" Kevin said.

"Well that is true. But this death..." Freddy pointed at the suit. "...will be the worst death you could possibly imagine"

Chica moved Kevin over to the table, untying him. Kevin tried to run when he had the chance but Chica was too fast and too strong.

"DO NOT TRY TO RUN. IT'LL ONLY MAKE THIS WORSE" Chica's eyes turned black. She was holding him in a really tight grip, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"OKAY! I'LL DO IT, JUST LET ME GO!" Kevin yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Freddy said happily. "Tie him up again Chica"

Chica put Kevin down on the chair tying him up again.

"Won't you let me go?" Kevin asked.

"Well we don't know for sure, if you'll actually do what we requested. So just to be sure, we're going to put you trough some stuff trying to break your mind so that you'll actually listen" Freddy said. "Remember those nightmares? Well you're going to get a lot more of them now"

"No please! I'll do it, I promise!" Kevin pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Denver, but we have to be sure" Freddy said. "We'll see you at 6:00 AM"

Chica put the blindfold back on Kevin, and put some tape on his mouth so that he couldn't talk.

Then everything went silent...

* * *

Kevin woke up in his bed, sweating. He looked around him. He was in his bedroom. Was it all just another nightmare?

Kevin stood up and went to open his bedroom door only to find a huge head of Freddy staring back at him.

"KILL THEM ALL" he repeated.

Kevin slammed the door and turned around finding himself in his office. He looked on the monitor, and on it said:

"KILL THEM ALL"

"STOP IT!" Kevin picked up the monitor and threw it against the wall, smashing it. The other screens in his office, turned on showing him the heads of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and one more, which looked like Freddy, but golden. Somebody who he had never seen before.

"LISTEN ONLY TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE" they all said in unison and repeating it over and over. Then the power ran out. Kevin stood absolutely still. Freddy showed up in the left doorway, playing the Toreador theme, but it was slowed down to sound horrifying. Freddy went away, and he heard somebody whispering a sentence.

"DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST US" Then the power turned back on, and he was in his psychologist's or "the murderer's" house.

Kevin saw himself stabbing Simon, with a shotgun lying next to him. Kevin went over to see. He tried to make himself stop, but he kept going. He had such an evil smile as well, it seemed like he enjoyed doing what he did.

Kevin realized what he was seeing. He saw what the animatronics wanted him to do. That's when Kevin realized he was dreaming.

"I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY YOUR GAME!" he yelled. No one responded though.

It went dark, then he ended up in the pizzeria, again seeing himself stabbing someone, this time the manager, with the shotgun beside him. He still had the evil smile on his face.

All of a sudden he started to feel pain.

"ARGH!" he screamed. It was really bad. He looked at himself and saw that he was actually turning into an animatronic. His flesh was turning into metallic fur. It was horrible. He heard somebody speaking to him.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL BECOME"

"KILL THEM ALL"

Kevin was in too much pain to even think. Then the pain stopped, and he was back in his house. He saw himself standing in front of him, with the shotgun in his hand. He still had the evil smile on his face.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!" Kevin screamed, no one responded.

Kevin saw himself cocking the shotgun, and putting it under his chin.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU" Kevin couldn't help but think what himself meant by that.

He pulled the trigger, blowing his brains all over the place...

* * *

"Hello again, Mr. Denver"

Kevin woke up, still being at the pizzeria. He had the most terrible nightmare ever.

"It's almost 6:00 AM, you need to get going now" he heard Freddy talking to him. "But don't worry we'll see you tomorrow"

Freddy untied Kevin, and Kevin got up and ran as fast as he could out the door, going to his car, and driving back home.

"He thinks I'm going to come back? What and idiot!" Kevin said to himself, happy that he finally got out of that place. He knew he needed to quit the job, it was getting out of control...

* * *

"Fuck my life"

Kevin was back at the pizzeria, in the same room as last night. He came back anyway, he didn't want to but he couldn't resist. It was like there was something telling him to go against his will.

The animatronics left him with voices in his head repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Scott, Simon, Kevin. All must die"

It was getting louder as well, so much that Kevin felt like he was going deaf. Then it started to hurt. His head felt like it was going to explode. The voices started saying new things.

"KILL THEM ALL"

"DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST US"

"SCOTT, SIMON, KEVIN. ALL MUST DIE"

Kevin couldn't take the pain anymore.

"JUST FUCKING STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" he screamed as loud as he could, but to no avail...

* * *

6̷ ̷ho̷͡u̸r͟͠s.͡.͏͠.̴

6 ho̶̴̡u̧r̢̧s̴̴͘ o͢f̵̀ ͘v̢̕͢o̕͏̕i̢͞c̸͡e̵s ͢͜t̀͏͟e҉l̸̸l҉í̸n͘̕g̴̀ ͠y̧͝͡ou͜͝ ҉͏t̡͞ơ͟ ͡ki̸̶̡l̛͏l̷̡͜ ̵̨so̵̶͡m̸͏e̷̵b̀͘o̢̢d̢͢͡y̸͞.̸́͞.̡̕͜.̸͢

d͞ò̷̢n'̵̨t̀ ͢t̡r̶ỳ̨ ̡̕͟t͟o͢ ̴̀t͞el̛l͟͝ ͡͏́m̛e͏͘҉ ̀͏y̧ou ̵̢w͏ǫ̵u͜͜l͟ḑn̴̨'͟t͝͠ ̡̕h͏̨av́ę d̶̢͜ǫ̶͡ǹ͞e͝͏͘ ̢i̷̕҉t̛́

* * *

Kevin was sitting in the chair staring at the wall.

"Will you do what we tell you to do now?" he heard Freddy asking him.

"Yes" Kevin responded, with no emotions showing.

"Fantastic" Freddy said. "Scott Connors, Simon Collins, Kevin Denver... all must die"

Kevin nodded silently.

"Kill them all" Freddy said.

Kevin nodded again.

Freddy untied him, and Kevin stood up leaving the pizzeria.

When he got in his car, he drove home.

* * *

Kevin was sitting at home, staring. He had two pictures in front of him. On the first was Scott, the manager. On the second one was Simon, the murderer, or the psychologist. On both the pictures there was one single sentence.

"MAKE THEM SUFFER"

Kevin could hear voices in his head.

"KILL THEM ALL"

Kevin's emotionless expression turned into an evil smile.

He got up from his chair, taking the pictures with him.

First step was to get a gun.

Kevin chuckled as he went out the front door...

* * *

y̧ou͘͟ c̨a̢n͏'͡ţ̷ ̵͞͠b̷̧͢la̴҉m̴e͘ ̛̀͠m̢̀͠è͘ ̵́͏f҉̨͡o͏͘r͏͜ ̀͢m̧̛y̸̢ a̧͜c̡̕͡t͝҉i͟o͜ns̛͠

i ҉͏o̡̕n̴l̷͘͏y͟͝ ͞͝w͜͜͝a̕͟nt́e̡̛d̷̴͞ ̧i͜t́̕͠ ̡̀to̡ ̶͘e͜nd̨҉

b҉̴̕u͞t̸ ̧͠i͠'͟͏m͘͢͟ ̨s͞ţi҉ll҉̵ ͘h͘͘e̵r͏́ę͠

and͘ ̧i͞͞ţ͢'̕s̢ ̛͝a҉l͠l y̨͏̀o̴̢u̶͠r ̢̀fa͘͜ù͢l̷͘t̶̡͘

i̴͟'͝ļ̕l̡̕͡ ҉̧s̴e͘e̵̕ ̵̡͢y̴̵o̷u ͠s͝o̴̕͡ón̴͢.͘͜..̀̀


	7. Pain

**Here I am again! I'm back baby!**

I'm back to finish what I started, so I hope you're all ready to continue with the story about Kevin Denver!

Also another thing, I won't be setting deadlines for chapters anymore as it just stresses me out to follow it.

But anyway...

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was time.

Kevin was standing outside of his local gun store. The wind was howling around him, his hair flying all over the place. A single lightning hit the sky, and afterwards a loud boom echoed through town, a storm was happening.

Kevin was staring at the gun shop. His face remaining emotionless, he started walking towards the front doors. He kicked the doors open so hard that the doors broke, falling off of the hinges.

The owner of the shop was standing at the counter. He gave Kevin a surprised look and said "Hey! What the hell are you doing?! You just smashed my doors!" Kevin didn't respond and just kept on walking toward the man with heavy footsteps, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" the man yelled at Kevin, with a nervous expression starting to spread across his face. Kevin could hear him just fine, but he didn't care. He walked up to the counter and grabbed the man by his neck, pulling him over the counter to the other side. The man was struggling to get free, but to no avail. Kevin grabbed the back of the man's head and smashed it against the counter multiple times, until he could see blood splattering from his head. He let go of him, letting his dead body fall onto the ground. He looked around the gun shop, and found the perfect weapon in a glass case. A Franchi SPAS-12, a shotgun. Kevin smashed the glass case, glass pieces spreading everywhere. He pulled the shotgun out of the case and went behind the counter to look for some ammo for it. He found an entire box filled with shells. He took it and went out of the gun shop towards his car, leaving the man behind to be found by some poor guy at some point.

He went into his car, putting the shotgun and the ammo on the passenger seat. He turned on the ignition, staring at the road ahead of him. He could hear the voices of the children in his head.

"KILL THEM ALL"

"MAKE THEM SUFFER"

He stepped down on the gas pedal and drove off, toward his first target: Simon Collins, his so called "psychologist"...

* * *

t̺͖ͅhe͎̰̺̞̥̼y̷̠̹͈ ̷̯̪̘̗̩̣̗k̼̘̞̦̺̥ȩpt ̰͘f̲͜o̜r̴͕̠̱͈̟̯̳c̲̘͚̣ͅi̹̯͉̲̳̫͔͜n̲̟͕̫̬g͚͟ ̧̮̙̮m̝͕̥̝͇̳e̳̼̱̼͓̰͚ ̭̮͕̘̰͢t͚͎͈̰ò ̻̭̻d͇͙͎̱o̞̻̭͈͔͟ t͕̦͍͕͜ͅh̤e͎͚͉̤͖͞s̩͖̰͍̰͢é̘ͅ ͈͕t̳͈̺̟̝h̩͉͔͉͝i̡̜͎͇̖̜ng҉̟̜̯͉̯ṣ̥̲ͅ  
̲̗̭ͅi̫̼͙̞͕͚t̝̭ ͔͓̙͟w̹͇à͓̜ş̱̥n̪̺͘'̶͕͓͙̙t̞̫̬̺ ̯̫̝̖m̢͔y̶ ͓̼̦̮̘̮f͚̖͚̜͚̜̘a̝̺͓̮̳̲̟u͍l̖̰̥͡t̼̜̭̬̼  
͔͎̙̗̩͎͠i͖ ͕̬̝̫̹s̪͕͍w͎̮͎e͚̹͕͚̞̮a̸̯̭r̫̘͍̪̳͡

* * *

He pulled up next to Simons house. He could see Simon looking out of one of the windows in the house. When Simon realized that Kevin had arrived, he pulled the curtain in front of the window, trying to hide from him. But Kevin had already seen him, and now it was time to make him suffer.

He turned off his car, and stepped outside. He looked at Simon's house, seeing all the windows covered by curtains. Kevin cracked a smile, and went to the passenger seat to get his new shotgun. He loaded it with the max amount of ammo it could take, 8 shells.

Now it was time...

Thunder struck once again, as Kevin walked towards the house.

He went to the front door. He took a deep breath. Freddy was standing next to him, whispering in Kevin's ear.

"MAKE HIM SUFFER"

"MAKE HIM PAY"

Kevin kicked down the front door, and burst inside the house. He was looking around. It was quiet, too quiet...

Kevin knew Simon was in here, he just had to find him. He looked around the living room. There was not a sound to be heard.

"You want to play hide and seek?" Kevin said in a low dark voice. "Okay then. Sounds like fun..."

Kevin looked around the living room, Simon had to be in here, and if not then he was upstairs. Kevin fired a single shot through the room, trying to startle Simon. No response. He had 7 shells left. " _Better not waste them"_ he thought to himself.

Kevin was walking around the living room in complete silence, listening for anything to indicate Simon's position. He checked under Simon's black leather couch, but Simon was not there. He went to the kitchen which was combined with the living room, he looked behind the kitchen counter, nothing. Kevin was getting tired of this hide and seek game, he came up with a plan to draw Simon out of his hiding place. He headed upstairs while looking at the living room to see if Simon would try to run of the front door, that is if he even was downstairs. Kevin was standing upstairs scanning the living room over the glass rail. His plan didn't seem to work.

"ACHOO!"

Kevin heard a sneeze coming from the side, now he knew he was upstairs at least. He went up to the bathroom door, putting his ear against the door and listened for anything. He could hear something on the other side of the door. He tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. He opened the door, only to be met by a cat walking out of the room. It came wit a single meow, and rubbed it's head up against Kevin's leg. Kevin got an idea. He put down his shotgun in the door frame, and picked up the cat. He walked up to the glass rail and was about to throw the cat as hard as he could downstairs. He lifted his arms over his head, about to throw the cat. All of a sudden he could hear running behind him.

He turned around, to see Simon with a knife in his hand right in front of him. Kevin didn't react fast enough and got stabbed in the shoulder by Simon. Kevin groaned, letting go of the cat, who ran downstairs.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Simon screamed as he pulled the knife out of Kevin's shoulder and tried to stab him in his stomach, but Kevin hit Simon in his head, sending him flying to the ground. Kevin walked over and grabbed his shotgun, as Simon got up to run. Simon tried to run downstairs, but tripped on one of the steps and tumbled down into the living room. Kevin pointed the shotgun over the rail, and fired a shot, but missed. Just 6 shells left. Simon got up running behind the kitchen counter, crouching behind it.

Kevin ran downstairs, he had seen Simon running behind the counter. He smiled, as he walked towards the counter. Kevin saw him, and Simon saw Kevin too. Simon started to back up until he hit the fridge behind him. Kevin was slowly walking towards him, smiling. He took Simon in a chokehold and lifted him up in the air. Simon struggled to get free, trying to catch his breath. He punched Kevin in his head, which led to Kevin letting go of Simon. Simon fell on the ground, and tried to get up, before Kevin could grab him again. He got up and ran to the front door, and grabbed his car keys from his jacket, hanging on the wall. Kevin saw him Simon making a run for it, and grabbed his shotgun and quickly fired a shot at him.

"AHH" Simon screamed as he got hit in his leg, falling to the ground. Kevin dropped his shotgun, and walked over to him.

"No no- wait!" Simon pleaded for his life, but to no avail. Kevin took him in a chokehold once more

All of a sudden Kevin could hear voices around him.

"BRING HIM BACK TO US"

"WE'LL END THIS"

Kevin knew what the voices were talking about, so he punched Simon across his head, knocking him unconscious. He threw Simon over his shoulder, grabbed his shotgun, and walked out of the front door to his car. He opened the trunk, throwing Simon inside, closing it, and then getting in the drivers seat. He threw the shotgun on the passenger side, started the car, and drove off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

Kevin waited in an alley nearby for it to be night. The lights were turned off so he was completely hidden in the darkness. Simon had banged on the trunk, begging to get out. Now it was time.

Kevin turned on his car again, and drove to the parking lot of Freddy's. He parked the car close to the entrance, and turned it off. He got out, going to the back of the car and opened the trunk. As soon as he opened it, Simon tried to get up and run for it. But Kevin grabbed him before he could move. Kevin closed the trunk, threw Simon on the ground and grabbed his legs. He dragged him towards the main entrance, he fumbled around in his pocket for the key. He got it, unlocked the door and went inside.

He was greeted by the animatronics standing around him. He looked at them all one by one.

"Welcome back" said Freddy, in his deep grumbling voice. "I see you brought him back"

Kevin nodded, holding Simon up in the to confirm that he got him. Simon screamed once he saw the animatronics.

"Oh shut up will you? You're getting very annoying" Bonnie said, punching Simon in his head, knocking him unconscious once more.

"If you'll just hand him to us, then you can leave" Freddy said, holding out his hand.

Kevin got a weird feeling all of a sudden, as if he knew that what he was doing was not him. That it was wrong to do this. He looked at Freddy.

"Give him to us" Freddy said, getting impatient.

Kevin knew deep down that he shouldn't do this. But the voices... the voices told him to.

* * *

i ̢t͞r̖͝i̸è̟̠͚͚d͚̯͍͖ ̛̱͕̟̹̝̱̹t̺̭̬̼̙͇̯o̦̤̫͔̗͜ ̫̹̱c̫͕̳͕̟ͅo̙̺̭͓͘n̥̗̝͔̮͘v͈̻̜͉̗i̭̥͔n̨͎͍̖̹̲c̨e̩̖͔̥̭̰̳ ̭̣͠m̴͖͇y̗͉̫͖͚̰s̵̥͈̦̥e͍͕̘̤̣̲̗l͔̠͔f͍  
͚̪͚͟b̤͚u̸t ̷̳͕̜̹t҉̥̣͍̭̲͙h̛͇̗̫͓ę̙̳̰ ̛̙͉v҉̪o̥͉̘̦̖i̶c̴̤e͓̭͙̥͓̰s̘͕̺.̞͕̳͎̯.̜͝.̷̖̤̲̝͉  
̳̲͢i̖̠̫̖̝ ̻̬̰̩̯͢ͅc̣̯̠o͖̩̭ͅu͠l̹d̲̦̱̤̦̗n'̥͖͓t͉̤̻̰͓ ̯̖t̼͍̺͘a̶̜̰ͅk̟̝̳̟̳͇e̶̳̣͙ ͖͔͚͓̗̞̯̀ị͖ṭ̡̯͔  
̀t͎̺͙͉͕̦́ḥ̡͎e͉͎̳̮̙ý̻̦̠̭̰̹ ̣̲̦̗͖͠h̼a̤͢d ̼͙͓͔͇ͅa͕̼̞l̰̜̲͞r̷̼̥͔̞̟̲̰e͉̱̥̕a͈͇͔̳̣͕̤d̡̹̻̮̲͉͓̻y̞̦̳̭̙͚̟ ̤̫̹̙̰̱̹g̦͓̱o͇t̨͓̤̤͉t̖̪͖͍̥͡ͅe͏͈͓̰͔̤̹ͅn̝͎͓ ̝̥̘̝͙͙͕͢c̭̟̞o̞̱̟̠̺m͓̺ͅp̲̭͔̺̺͜l̜̼̜͍̮̤͝e͓̤̣t̵̝̤͇͇͉e҉͔̯ ̖̰͈ç̟̻̮o̥̙̞n͙̭͕̙͟t̡͇̤r͙̦̳̙o̱̲̪͜ͅl̶͙̬͎ ͎͉̼͎͖̬̹o̠̯f͉͓̙͍ ̩̝m̸͔̻e̵̪͎̜̤

* * *

Kevin handed Simon over to Freddy.

"Thank you" Freddy said. "If you want you can leave now, we'll take of dear old Simon here"

Kevin got a feeling, a feeling that told him to stop the animatronics. But he couldn't get himself to do it. He just stood there, watching as the animatronics took Simon away, dragging him into the backstage. Kevin could see Simon's eyes open right before they closed the door. He could hear screaming coming from the other side, he wanted to leave but something forbid him. He felt like he needed to stay, to hear t̵̟̝̦h͔̬̪͇͡e̘̟̰̙̩͍͉ ͓̺̱̠s̺̕w̸̝̟̤̫̺e͉͞ę̺͈t͚͎ ͓̼͙͉͘c̻̻r͜ì̫͚͇͍͈͕͉eś̠̫̪͈ ̨o̵̫̱͔f ͎̘̺̩̰̭͘P̧̦̰͔̲A̷̬͈̖̰͖͙͕I̳̼͞N̬̯̘̻͉̳!̤͈̱̥̦̙͢

He could hear a noise, resembling crunching, coming from the backstage. He loved the sound... it was like a sweet lullaby for him. Kevin looked around the pizzeria, this is where his next target would be.

The manager, Scott.

It wasn't going to easy, Kevin didn't know where he lived, so he needed to get rid of him during opening hours. It was going to be a challenge, but Kevin was sure he could manage it.

Kevin got an idea. He went to the office, in the back of the restaurant. He looked around in the drawers and found some paper, a pen and a roll of tape. He took the pen and paper and wrote something on it. He then grabbed the tape and went out of the office, over to the manager's office, and taped the paper on the door. He hoped this was going to work. If it didn't he would just have to come up with another plan. Kevin went back to the front door, he could still hear the screaming coming from the backstage. They were really going all in. Kevin didn't care what they did to him, he had finished his part of the job, and now it was time to move on to the next target.

Kevin went outside, got in his car, and drove off. He was heading home.

Kevin got home, as if this day had never happened. He went to the fridge to grab something to eat and drink. Once he was done he went to his bedroom, and collapsed onto his bed. He took his alarm clock from his night stand and set it so he could be at the pizzeria before it opened.

Kevin crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes, going to sleep...

* * *

i̲ ̟̺͖̫͡t̻͖r̩̩í͕̭͔̻e̴̱̘̥̫d͔̖͓͔̩͝ ̶̦̠̰̫t̝͖̤͘ͅo̟̜̣͎̙͎̝ co̘n̛͖̯̗̞t̛̗̩͚̱͉r͚͖̦o̪͕̰̜͈̖̱l̗̘̩̙͢ ̹̗͍̫̰̹m͏̙̙̥̣͇̰̱y͎s̘̻̲e҉̙̺̹̩̮̻ḽ̵̙͎f̨̦̯͕̤  
̨b̥̝̼̺̗͙͖͜ṵt͙͕͍̪̮ ͜it͙̥̩̕ d̸̦̱͇̤͔͙i̧͈̟̤̯͇d͏̱n͡'̼ͅț͔͍ ̪w̧͇̞o̬͖̮͉͜ͅr̪k̘̞̬̳.̗͢.͖͚̮͕͓͈͇͢.̝  
̛i̶͚̜̝̟ ̸̼̯͎w͓̮̭̖a̙͈̝̙̼̠s̴ ͎̼͟c̬̞̪o̶̬̼͓̝̩͇m̗̩̺̰̪͙̻pl̶̥̖̜̣͈et̹e̢͍͎̩l̰͔̺̦ͅͅy̯̬͚̼̲͎ ͙̗̣͍̠̩̜̀o̫̦͇͚ư̤t ọ̰ͅf̜̣͕̠̭ͅ ̴͖̼̻͇i̟t̛̠

* * *

Kevin woke up, sitting up in his bed and stretched. He got out to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Today was the day... he was going to kill the manager. He didn't know if he would even succeed, but Kevin was feeling confident that it would go as planned, and if not... he didn't even know what he would do if it didn't work.

He finished his breakfast, and got some clothes on. He went out to bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blood was running from his nose and his eyes, his mouth had a permanent smile. His pupils were completely blood red, the rest of his black blackened out, and his head would give a twitch once in a while. Freddy stood behind Kevin, and whispered in his ear.

"You're a monster Kevin..." he whispered, and then he dissapeared, Kevin looked back at the mirror. His reflection looked completely fine now.

He went out of the bathroom, and over to the front door. He grabbed his jacket, and went outside.

It was time to pay the manager a visit...

* * *

Scott was walking towards his office, like any other day. He looked around the pizzeria, kids where running around screaming with joy. It was like this everyday. The animatronics were on the stage singing, like usual. Scott noticed that Freddy had a little red spot on his belly.

 _"Probably just one of kids spilled something on him"_ Scott thought to himself.

He was standing in front of his office, and found a note hanging on the door. He read it.

" _Before you go to work, I would like to speak with you in my office_

 _-Kevin"_

Scott sighed and went to the office in the back. He found Kevin sitting in the chair at his desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott said.

Kevin stood up, with a smile on his lips. He took Scott by his suit collar, and dragged him into the office.

He hit the two door buttons, and the door's slammed shut.

"I just wanted to have a chat with you for a moment..." Kevin said, punching Scott in his stomach. Scott fell onto the ground wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Kevin had an evil look on his face.

"It's time for some fun..."


End file.
